Her Anchor Has Returned
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's the morning after Jeremy returned from Colorado and he is giving Bonnie breakfast in bed. This is my first Jeremy and Bonnie story hope you all enjoy.


**Title: Her Anchor Has Returned**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Bonnie and Jeremy**

**Summary: It's the morning after Jeremy returned from Colorado and he is giving Bonnie breakfast in bed. This is my first Jeremy and Bonnie story hope you all enjoy. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did they wouldn't broken up or taken so long get together the first time. Wrote this over a month ago please review they feed my muse.**

**AN2: I wrote this one morning in a notebook while it was storming and raining. It was a bad storm hints the reference below. Unlike Bonnie's house that not struck by lightning at all where I live it does.**

**JB JB JB JB JB JB**

There was no mistaking how much Jeremy was in love with Bonnie. They had been through so much together and she was the one he could always talk to. He'd been honest when he could have lied about Vicki and Anna's ghosts. He had told her how much he hated Colorado when he didn't understand why he had left her. They had been so much in love and he couldn't figure why he would just up and leave her like he had. It had been this feeling in the back of his mind the whole time that something was wrong.

It did matter right now though, since he was home now. He was lying beside of her in her bed with the covers over the both of them. He watched her sleep and was thankful he was home. It wasn't a dwelling with four walls though; his home was her. Everything about Bonnie screamed home to him. The way she smiled at him every time they saw each other. It could have been a few hours or a day, but she always had that smile for him.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear while she slept. He wanted to kiss her awake and make love to her now. However, he got up going to the kitchen to make her breakfast. It hadn't even been one day since he had returned, but they had ended up here. He could be pissed that Damon compelled him again, but he wasn't. All he wanted was to be with Bonnie and get rid of Klaus.

Okay, protecting his sister was another thing, yet at the moment it was pouring the rain and storming. He was pretty sure no one would be out in this to be doing anyone harm. If they were, they were psycho because it was a violent storm. The rain was beating against the side of the windows because the wind was blowing so hard. Lightening was going across the sky lighting it up like daylight outside. The dark clouds were hiding the fact that the sun should out by now, blanketing the town in darkness. The thunder was loud and made the windows and doors shake in the house. He was just glad that Bonnie lived in a good house that didn't have problems with being struck by lightning when it stormed.

He looked at the window for a moment seeing the yard covered in tree branches and leaves. It was going to be a lot of small branches and limbs to pick up later that was for sure. He always hated these kinds of storms. He wasn't scared of them, like when he was little, but he sure wasn't going out in them. He didn't even want to be driving in the rain the way it was coming down. He was glad he was already here with Bonnie.

Jeremy turned the coffee pot on knowing she would want some first. He then started looking for any type of food. After a few moments he settled on bacon and eggs. He found an onion, green pepper and some leftover turkey from the night before. He fried the bacon first before cutting a couple pieces up and adding it to the omelet he was making.

He added the onion, green pepper, turkey and the bacon into the eggs stirring them up together. Once he finished that he added the cheese, mushrooms, and an extra egg to make sure there was enough. He stirred again until the mixture was beaten up with the eggs putting it all in the hot frying pan. While the omelet was frying he popped the toast into the toaster so he could butter them when they came out.

He turned the radio on low as he cooked, unconsciously singing along. He didn't think he would be winning a reward for it, but Bonnie always loved it. He'd sung to her a few times over the months he was gone. It had been the worst on her. She'd known why he had left. He didn't fault her for not telling him. He couldn't be mad at her for any of this. He had gotten her to sing a few times, she hadn't wanted to, but he convinced her. He loved her voice and they used to sing karaoke together when they were alone.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

Bonnie woke up to the smell of bacon coming through the bedroom. She automatically felt for Jeremy, it had become a reflex. When he wasn't there she almost started to cry because she missed him. Making him leave hadn't been for the best. Kol had been with him the entire time. He'd never been safe there and it had been a waste. She could have been spending all of this time with him instead of being away from him. She thought about the things that they could have done and the fact she could have found a way to keep him safe. Colorado hadn't been the place for him, his place was beside her.

She was about to go find him when he walked in her bedroom. He was only wearing a pair of thin pants that hugged him just right. She bit back a moan she wanted to let out. When he had been forced to leave she had wanted nothing to do with it. So many times she'd almost told him too. However, right now all of that was lost because he was home. He was right there in front of her in all of his hotness. She still remembered the night she first kissed him; it was all Caroline's doing that got her to finally give in. It was Caroline that had kept her going while he was gone too.

"Morning," Jeremy said sitting the tray down giving her a smile. He leaned down kissing her letting his hand move over her arm and then side. It traveled to her back making circles until they pulled apart for air. He could never get enough of kissing her; it was a need that he felt daily. He promised to make all the kisses up they had missed while he'd been gone.

"If you wake me up like this every morning," Bonnie started trying to catch her breath, "I won't let you leave the bed," she already was thinking about not letting him leave her house. She wasn't sure if Klaus knew he was back yet, but if he did, it would be better to keep a low profile. The two of them in her bed having lots of sex was the best low profile.

"I like that idea," he said back kissing her again making her whimper. After what seemed like forever he pulled away, "Start eating I have to check on the desert," he had put cinnamon rolls in the oven knowing she loved them. He gave her another quick kiss before he left. He knew if he didn't leave now he might burn the house down because he wouldn't be able to resist her.

Bonnie looked down at the tray smiling. He had made her this wonderful breakfast. It included her favorite things too. One cup of coffee, one cup of juice, and he was bringing her cinnamon buns. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. He was wonderful to her and she was glad she'd taken the risk and kissed him last year.

Everything had clicked into place when they had kissed and it felt like he was where she belonged. It didn't feel like he was her best friend's little brother anymore. He was her boyfriend and they told each other everything. When Vicki and Anna were haunting him, he could have lied about it all. It just wasn't who he was and she was so glad of that too. She would never say it out loud or to Damon, but she was glad he had gotten Jeremy out of his drug phase by compelling him.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

When Jeremy walked back in Bonnie was sipping on the coffee. She needed it to wake her up. He sat down putting the small plate that held four cinnamon buns between them. He had left the other four downstairs for later if she got to craving something sweet. "Breakfast and desert are served,"

Bonnie smiled at him as they started eating. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. She was without a doubt in love with him. He had come so far from being stoned daily after his parents' death. She remembered all the fights he'd get in over Vicki and how it would drive Elena crazy. Some days she could swear he did it on purpose to just get Tyler riled up. They were sorta friends now; at least that was what she thought they were. Since he had been gone he had told her that a few times he'd talked to Tyler. It was mostly text messages between them, but she was glad they weren't trying to join the fight club again.

Jeremy and her ate and talked about anything, except what was going on. Halfway through he wrapped his arm around her letting her lean into him. They stole some kisses and when they finished the main breakfast he took one of the cinna buns feeding it to her. He licked the icing from her lips and the corners of her mouth, enjoying it.

She was defiantly doomed now because if he left again he would take everything that was good in her life away. He was the one that kept her grounded. He made sure she didn't go too far, especially in magic. "Please don't leave again," the words where out before she could stop them, but she didn't care because he already knew how much it had hurt letting him go. She had waited 'til after he'd left to breakdown.

She couldn't do it in front of him because he wouldn't have been able to go. She hadn't wanted him to go and she'd fought for him to stay, but she hadn't had a chance. He was Elena's brother and she'd done what she thought was best even though she had known it wasn't for the best.

Caroline and she had spent a lot of time together missing their guys. After school they would hang out and talk to keep each other from going crazy. They knew each other's pain, but Tyler had a choice when he left. Break the sire bond or never come back, Jeremy hadn't had a choice being compelled to go away. Caroline had needed her just as much as she'd needed her and they never gave up. Jeremy and Tyler were both back now; she just hoped there was no more leaving for either of them. It would be too horrible to think about.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

"I'm not leaving again, Bonnie," he said before kissing her after he moved the tray. He cupped her face moving his thumb over her cheek. He had fought for her to see him as he was now. He wasn't a kid and being with her made everything okay. She was his reason for not giving in to his exes. He didn't want to be that guy and the love he felt for her didn't come close to Vicki or Anna.

Bonnie wrapped her hand around the back of his neck as she leaned back. She moaned as his hand moved up her side cupping her breast. She hadn't put anything on so she was still naked. He had shown her just how much he had missed her a few times the night before. It had been magnificent and showed how much he loved her. The things he could do with his mouth and hands drove her crazy.

He had made her forget about the outside world. She couldn't remember how many times she had cum either. He had taken his time pleasuring her from head to toe. It had started on the porch of her house when he'd walked her home. It had ended sometime after three am with her going over with him for the thousandth time it seemed. She had been spent and breathless snuggling up against him falling asleep.

They hadn't turned their phones back on and they weren't either. It had been made clear the weekend was theirs and unless it was life and death they wouldn't be seen. Caroline had promised to keep anybody away too. Bonnie was sure that her best friend would be a little busy with her own man to do that, but she had given orders. She was deprived of Jeremy for so long she was going to have him all to herself at least for the weekend.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

Jeremy got off the bed pulling the sheet down to the foot of the bed before taking his pants off. He hadn't bothered putting his boxers back on before cooking. He had wanted to be able to get undressed in no time at all. He leaned down kissing her moving his hand down her inner thigh teasing her. He smiled hearing her groan as his fingers danced just inches from where she wanted them to be.

Bonnie tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away, out of her reach. "Jer," she moaned wanting him to come back. She got to her knees moving close to the edge of the bed, "Don't make me beg," he was teasing her and she knew it.

He got on the bed moving behind her cupping both of her breasts in his hands, kissing her neck. She moaned out turning her head to the side letting him have more access to it. He moved his thumbs over her nipples before pulling both of them with two of his fingers. She leaned back putting more of her breasts in his hands. She brought her arms to the back of his neck running her fingers through his hair.

One of his hands moved lower down her stomach making circles around her belly button. He turned her head so they could kiss wanting to taste more of her. She whimpered feeling his fingers dipping into her already wet folds. She jerked her hips when he touched her clit, still sensitive from the night before. He moved back slightly before lifting her up turning her around to face him. "I like this better," he kissed her plunging his fingers into her opening causing her to cry out into the kiss. He took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth as well, using his other arm to hold her flush against him.

Bonnie moaned as his tongue battled with hers as his fingers worked on bringing her to her first orgasm of the morning. He thrust them in and out of her body's heat as they continued kissing like their life depended on it. He pulled away panting after a few minutes, starting a trail down to her neck. His fingers were working overtime as she bucked against them; her cries were becoming louder as he put just enough pressure on her g-spot each time. He bent his head kissing the tops of her breasts and around them. He denied her nipples attention licking between her breasts, down the valley of them.

She leaned forward biting down on his shoulder as her orgasm took over. He didn't stop moving his fingers, he added a third curling them up with each stroke. Bonnie let his name fall from her lips over and over even though it didn't sound like a word at first. He lifted her up again laying her down shoving the pillows away from her head.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

Bonnie closed her eyes breathing deep as she started coming down from the orgasm. He just wasn't ready for her to do that. He took hold of her ankles pushing her legs up and apart leaning down running his tongue from bottom to top of her folds. "I can't," there was no way she could go again she thought. She moaned as his tongue ran over her clit before sucking it between his teeth.

"Yes, you can," he said, his mouth full of her clit sending shivers through her body. She was sure that if she came again she'd die from too much pleasure. He hadn't even entered her yet and she was in bliss. Her body still blissed from that morning and night before when he'd made sure her body was pleasured.

He ran his tongue up and down, swirling it around her clit, before sucking it into his mouth again. He repeated the processes again and again taking his own pleasure in the sounds she was making. Her heels were against his shoulders as he darted his tongue in and out of her opening. She was doing her best not to drop her legs, but they were growing sore from their positioning. She gasped as he bit down on her clit, arching up into his mouth even more. Her legs clamped together feeling the waves washing over her as another orgasm took over.

"JEREMY," she cried out glad that as always her dad was away and nobody could hear since she'd done a little spell just in case. He could always test the limits of her lungs with the pleasure he'd give her. Quiet was something she didn't know how to be and she refused to be.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

After a few minutes her legs fell back to the bed, her muscles aching from having them held up so long. She pulled him up to her kissing him, tasting herself from his mouth. His hand moved over her side, his thumb moving over her nipple. She whimpered as it hardened under his touch. He was hovering over her lining himself up to thrust inside of her. His lips found hers again and with one swift motion he was filling her.

They moaned together, her hands moving over his back and sides, not sure where to stay. Her nails were ranking over his back causing him to groan. He took hold of her hips pulling almost free of her body before thrusting back in again. She took hold of the head board watching him move in and out of her body. He filled her just right consuming every inch inside of her. Each of his thrust went deeper hitting all of her sweet spots as if on cue.

They were making sounds that weren't even real words, just noises and grunts. She hissed as his teeth caught her nipple pulling at it. His lower body was working overtime, his hands moving up capturing hers, once they fell to the bed. The sound of the thunder outside was just as loud as they were as they reached their orgasms simultaneously. Their names were coming from the others lips, riding out the waves of their climax.

**BJB JB JB JB JB JB/B**

Jeremy rolled onto his back bringing her with him so he wouldn't squash her. He was panting and could hear Bonnie's labored breaths as well. He closed his eyes taking in the scent that was all her, enjoying it. Bonnie knew she was going to enjoy the rest of the weekend. She snuggled against him, wrapping her arm over his body. The two of them alone it would feel like they were more than boyfriend and girlfriend. "I think for lunch I am going to have you," she grinned resting her head on his chest with her hands moving over his body.

Jeremy smiled kissing the top of her head. "I like the sound of that, maybe add the strawberries I saw with some Reddi Wip," His hand moved over her back making her shiver in delight. He would be damned if he left her again. He didn't know what was coming, but he was going to stay and fight.

"My favorites," She kissed his torso, "Food and you," She might have to get Caroline to bring them some Reddi Wip though because the can was almost empty. She'd eaten it with Ice cream watching Gone with the Wind one night with Caroline. She swore she wouldn't watch the movie again and she had. However, she might have to make the run herself if Caroline didn't answer the phone. Tyler was home after all and more than likely they would be doing lots of catching up too.

Life was going to be so much better now that Jeremy was back here with her. He had felt lost and alone without her. He was just glad they had the phone calls emails and text messages. He was also glad that she had Caroline. It had been the last thing he'd done before he had left town. He'd asked Caroline to watch over the woman he loved. She had done just that too and he knew that Tyler was back too. He'd gotten the text message before Elena and Damon had picked him up that he was going home. He was glad that Tyler was free of Klaus' hold; his friend didn't deserve that kind of hell.

**THE END**


End file.
